


Swords

by sunaddicted



Series: Superbat October Drabbles [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Dorkiness, Dorks, Dorks in Love, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: Bruce arched an eyebrow "You know, if you want me to make you a sword, you just need to ask"





	Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: the dark knight

_Swords_

Superman landed on the roof without making a sound but, somehow, Batman still heard him and tilted his head to the side in what could be interpreted as a greeting manner but that, most certainly, was just a signal that he was perfectly aware of his presence - and he wasn't moving from his perch just for him. It would have hurt him, if Superman didn't know the other caped crusader as well as he did: Batman wasn't always aloof and distant, but almost nothing could shake his focus during a mission or while he was patrolling his beloved city.

He walked closer to the edge of the roof and leaned against the base of the stone gargoyle the other man was using as his post, surveying the whole neighbourhood from his advantage point; Batman was relaxed, but the energy coming off of his body belied how quickly that could change - a gauntleted hand was poised over the butt of his grapple gun, ready to shoot so that Batman could plane in the air as effortlessly as Superman himself did.

Without powers.

There never would come a time when Superman wouldn't admire the other's strength and what endless hours of training could achieve - he would never be less impressed with Batman's persistence and constancy.

His passion.

Their capes billowed in the air and the dramatic effect produced by the other's - he didn't know whether because of its shape or because of its silky and heavy material - made Superman smile, even as part of him admitted that it was perfect for Gotham: the city was like no other, everyone had flair and a particular air about them - it was almost as if it was required a particular personality to withstand the darkness that brewed in every dark corner, in every alley, in every shadow of the heart.

"I can hear you thinking"

"Is that an invitation to speak my mind or an implicit request to fly away and leave you alone?" Superman retorted, amused but still interested in the other's answer.

"You wouldn't leave even if I asked you to"

"So, speak my mind it is" Clark quipped, his smile brightening as his super hearing picked the long-suffering sigh that the other man heaved "You should have a sword"

Batman blinked behind his milky lenses, taking a few seconds for himself to elaborate the other's words "I should have a sword"

Superman hummed "They call you the Dark Knight - knights have swords, don't they?" He teased and laughter bubbled out of his throat when Bruce whipped around to look at him, clearly bewildered.

"You're serious"

"Kinda"

Bruce shook his head and jumped off of the gargoyle, his feet hitting the concrete just as softly as Superman's had despite the weight of his armoured suit - all grace and perfect economy of movement "You're ridiculous"

"You love me"

"It doesn't change the fact that you're ridiculous but yes, I do love you" Bruce pointed out, even as he closed the distance between them and pressed their arms together from shoulder to elbow "And a sword would be too impractical to use, especially when I have to swing from one rooftop to another"

Clark grinned "But you've thought about it"

"Maybe"

"Oh, you really have!"

Fine, Bruce had thought about it - he'd thought about plenty of weapons during the conception of Batman: Clark didn't need to sound so gleeful about it "It was just an idea"

"An amazing one"

Bruce arched an eyebrow "You know, if you want me to make you a sword, you just need to ask"

"You're the best!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this but I'm posting it anyway because I don't want to skip any days


End file.
